Little While Longer
by MakeMeLoseControl
Summary: It's just a little bit of Bang fluff. No other characters. Just Cristina and Burke. It's my first fic so it would be much appreciated if you R&R. It's awfully short so it wont take long. BANG.


**Little While Longer**

**Summary:** My first fic. It's just a little bit of Bang fluff. Please R&R. I promise you my undying love... One-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters. One day I will...

* * *

_-----This was originally posted on MTC. Check it out if you haven't already. It's THE place for Bang fans.-----_

They lay together, as they usually did whenever they got the chance, on a bed in an on-call room. It was their thing. McDreamy had his elevator and they had their on-call room. It was a tight squeeze on the one narrow bed but that didn't matter to them. If anything, it was better than anything else. It meant they could lie with their bodies pressed up against each other. They could take in each others scents, the feel of ones skin against the others.

One of her arms was wrapped around his waist. The other rested on his chest along with her head. They were so close he could feel her eyelashes move against his scrubs when she blinked. She could hear the steady thump, thump, thump of his heart. His arms were cradling her almost protectively as his chin rested on the top of her head, strands of her unruly hair tickling his lips and nose.

To others, she was stubborn, competitive, rude. To him she was Cristina. Enchanting, challenging and the only person that could make him happy. Truly happy. To others, he was overly self-confident with a god-complex. To her he was Preston Burke. And he was still all of those things. He still had a god-complex in her eyes and he was self-confident. But in her eyes there was nothing wrong with that. Those were things that made him who he was and unlike anyone else. If he wasn't these things, she wouldn't have been lying with him in a comfortable silence in an on-call room minutes before rounds.

Neither of them wanted to move. They just wanted to lie there for as long as possible in each others company. They wanted to feel each others warmth, kiss each other more, hold each other for that little bit longer. They had that feeling you get on a Monday morning when your alarm goes off and you just want to keep hitting 'snooze' even though you know you can't. They knew they couldn't lie together any longer caught up in their own sweet thoughts. They shouldn't have been lying together at all. It was wrong. He was her boss. She was an intern. It was unethical. And yet there they were. Lying together for that little while longer.

Eventually, she looked up at him, kissed the top of one of his ears and whispered to him, "I should go-." She was about to go on and tell him she was almost late for rounds when he flashed one of his sexy smiles and held her even tighter.

Something inside her seemed to flutter, a feeling she got every time Burke did something like that, but she shook off the unusual sensation and tried to regain her composure. "Burke," she tried to say quite forcefully but his damn smile was driving her insane. "Burke…" she moaned. Her authority was failing. "Stop that…" He tried to kiss her but she turned away pushing against his chest. He pulled a face like a hurt puppy. She ignored it and got up from the bed. She had to be forceful. Otherwise, she'd never get to rounds on time. Burke stuck his bottom lip out in mock sadness.

"Just a few more minutes…?" He pleaded.

"No." Cristina told him straight. "I have to go. Rounds start in…" She looked at her watch, her eyes widening. She cursed, gave Burke a dirty look for making her late and within less than a second she was out of the door and speeding down the hospital corridors.

She was ready for any punishment she would get from Bailey for being late for the third time in as many days. Whatever it would be, she was prepared. And she didn't care about it. Because Burke was worth it. And any punishment was worth lying with him that little while longer.

**A/N:** If you bothered to read it; Hooray for you! Now please review. (Omg, I can rhyme). If it sucked, tell me. If it didn't; hooray for me! Be brutally honest. It would be better to tell me straight if it was rubbish than to let me carry on writing rubbish-ness and scar the face of Bang. Whoa, that was deep. For me anyway.

Too much information. Just review. :P


End file.
